Dealings
by savvyshipper
Summary: Takes place early in the Fall of Five. (Maybe spoilers? none major though). Nine wants to go with Sarah, John and Six to find Five. Can he get Six to let come on the mission? Or is Nine to stay home and babysit the others? Is there anything Six can do to convince him to stay with the others? Six's POV. Disclaimer: There is some adorableness involved. Author not liable for any feels


**Hey everyone, its Savvyshipper! Okay well this is a new fic that I've been meaning to type up. I'm trying out making their relationship less at each other's throats and more... well you can read it and give me your opinion. I was a bit disappointed with the lack of Nix in the Fall of Five (THOUGH IT IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING OTHERWISE) so naturally, I wrote in my own nix scene. I have at least one more nix scene to write in which will be tense, so in other words, fun for me to write. This was originally just going to be a one shot, but who knows, if I get enough views and comments asking for more, I'll add onto it. Personally, I'm doing fine, and proms coming up soon (So I'm basically praying to god that someone will ask me while simultaneously selling my soul to Satan for a date). But yeah, see how that works out. **

**You guys are truly my inspiration for writing and I am so glad to have you.**

**Please Read & Review:)**

**~Savvyshipper**

"Deal with it" he calls, lengthening his strides to catch up to me. One of the corners of my mouth quirks upwards, but I quicken my pace as to not let him see. "I don't need you tagging along with us" I say, and he rolls his eyes. "What do I have to do to go with you guys? Kiss Johnny?" he asks, exasperatedly. The mouth quirk becomes a fully-fledged grin. "I don't know. Have you tried yet?" I tease. He huffs good-naturedly.

"C'mon Sweetheart, you can't just leave me behind to babysit. What if you guys run into trouble?" he asks. My skin prickles. "I am more than capable of protecting everyone going on the mission. I need you to stay here" I glance up at him, and he's back to pouting again. But then I see a glimmer in his eyes. Oh Lorien.

"You need me here?" He asks coyly. "What, afraid I'm too much of a distraction for you?" I roll my eyes as I try to keep from blushing. "As if" I scoff, but I avoid his eye. Because the truth id, I've been having trouble with concentrating, and Nine has everything to do with it. From the way he can be hot ad insanely infuriating, overly protective and carefree all at the same time. How his eyes brighten when he gets a new idea, or the way his eyes gleam when we spar, or when he's teasing. And it's making me lose focus in a way and frankly, scares me to death. I'm hoping some distance can rectify this particular problem.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm growing on you, and you know it" he says."Nine, you are even more delirious than I thought if you think I've been checking you out" I reply. "I knew it!" He yells, fist-pumping the air. What? he must see the confusion on my face because he smiles at me smugly. "You've been checking me out, and you're scared because you like what you see". I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off. "I said that I was growing on you, never said you were checking me out." He clarifies. "So you have been" he says, musing aloud. He gives me a once-over. "Well Sweetheart, for what it's worth, you're pretty good-looking yourself" he says, winking.

A warm burst spreads through me, and I can feel the blush spreading through my cheeks. I don't think I've ever been called good looking in my life. Usually it's more along the lines of intimidating and scary. I shake my head. Six, get ahold of yourself, I chide. He's probably just screwing with me. "Still can't come with us if that's what you're hoping" I say breezily, though my heart is anything but.

He sighs. "Fine. I'll hold down home fort" He relents, and for a second I think I'm free, but then he interrupts my fleeting sense of freedom. "On one condition" He says, holding his pointer finger up to indicate the number one, before grabbing my hand. I raise my eyebrows. "And what condition is that?" I ask. It's probably that he gets to go on the next mission, or gets my dessert for a week, or a party or some other wild endeavor.

"It's a secret" he says whispering. I exhale in exasperation. "So basically you just want me to agree to anything you want?" He nods. Great. "okay, but I have conditions too" I say. He raises an eyebrow in question. "You're trying to force conditions on my condition? After I'm so nicely agreeing to stay here?" He asks, trying to guilt me into giving in. Well, that's not happening. "They're just baselines. No nudity, no dirty stuff, and nothing too embarrassing. Has to be appropriate" I put extra emphasis on appropriate. He nods. "Deal?" he says, which could be either an agreement or a question, or maybe both. "Deal" I say, shaking his hand. His grin widens, and before I can protest he pulls me to him. "What the-Mmmph" I'm cut off by his lips on mine. He tastes salty and sweet all at the same time and oh lorien it's amazing. I've kissed people before, human and loric, but that was nothing compared to Nine and I right now.

Then I remember myself. I push away from him, breaking our lips apart. "What part of nothing dirty do you not get?" He looks down at me. "One: neither of us are currently covered in dirt. Two: that was just a way to seal the deal". What does he mean that wasn't the deal? He starts jogging back to the penthouse. "What exactly is the deal I just made?" I call out to him. He turns around, grinning. He shouts across the lot "Soon as you get back, we're going on a date!" He shouts gleefully as he disappears inside the John Hancock Center. Oh lorien help me. A date.


End file.
